


Perspective of the World

by ankostone



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone
Summary: Peridot and Lapis have a chat outside





	

45\. “you mean the world to me.”

 

“Do you know how big this world is?” Lapis asked, staring up into the sky. The sun was setting, and she was sitting with her barn mate Peridot, who was typing away on the tablet Steven had gotten her. Lapis didn’t mind though, the gadget kept her quiet at times. 

“Approximately 196.9 million miles.” Peridot said, not missing a beat. Lapis peered over at her a moment, before rolling her eyes and looking back towards the sky. 

“What? Were you looking for a metaphoric answer?” Peridot asked when an awkward silence fell over them, and she was quick to try and fix it. Lapis shrugged, she hadn’t been sure what she was looking for. 

“I guess.” She said. Peridot thought on that a moment, before looking down at her lap. The screensaver had appeared on her tablet, and she was left staring at her reflection. 

“Then, I think the world is as big as you can be.” She explained. Lapis looked confused for a moment, and waited for Peridot to explain. 

“We can either fall in line and do what we are told, and make the world small, or we can break free and explore everything in our lives, which makes it big.” She said, before looking up at the sky. She didn’t like sunsets, but they weren’t so bad with Lapis right beside her. 

The blue gem nodded in understanding a moment, before closing her eyes. 

“If someone asked me how big the world was, I’d say it’s small.” She said. Peridot raised an eyebrow, and mentally urged her to explain. Thankfully, she didn’t need to voice her curiosity, as Lapis’s voice once more broke through the silence. 

“Because, you can only experience what is around you. Right now, this is my world.” She explained, looking off into the distance. As far as she could see was what she knew to be true, and anything out of her sight didn’t matter. She looked back at Peridot. 

“That’s a good observation.” Peridot said genuinely, making the blue gem smile a bit, before she turned it into a smirk, knowing very well that Peridot didn’t agree, but at least she could see the logic behind her thinking. 

They both sat in silence once more, before Peridot spoke up, now her turn to break the settled silence between them. 

“I think I have to disagree though.” She said. Lapis nodded, having expected this, and waited for the explanation to follow, though she could not have prepared for what Peridot said next. 

“Because, even if I can’t see you, I know that wherever you are, my home is still with you. You’re my world, so even if you left, I know I would still believe in you.” She didn’t seem embarrassed by her words, but Lapis blushed a bit at them anyways. They were sweet, sweeter than she could return. 

“I think I believe in you too.” Lapis managed, before looking back towards the sky. The first hint at stars were peeking through the orange sky, and Lapis closed her eyes at the sight of them. 

“I think my home is with you too.” She added. Peridot smiled, before looking back down at her reflection. 

“Wow, thanks.”


End file.
